Emerald Love
by Jack and Daniel Stories
Summary: this is my version of how i believe Sam and Jack got married.


Sam, Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c walk through the gate and onto a very green planet.

"Well more green," Jack looks around

"There is a city just a few miles from here." Daniel says to Jack.

"Colonel there seems to be some sort of unique plant just up ahead. I think I will take some samples. You, Daniel, and Teal'c can go into the city and I will catch up."

Sam stays behind to collect samples, while Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c went into the city. They were greeted with welcomes. The city floated a few feet off the ground. They meet the leader Timear, "Welcome, we hope you stay awhile."

"We will stay a little while." Jack says. He looks couriosly around.

"My man servant will show you to your rooms now."

"Actually we are waiting for some one." Jack says wishing he would have stayed with Sam.

"Sir, there is no need I'm right here." Sam said coming up behind him.

"Well then, shall we?" Timear asks quite casually. He shows Daniel his room first. It was filled with books. Next was Teal'cs that suited his liking. Last but not least Jack and Sam was shown theirs. It was quite beautiful. In the center of the room stood a king size canopy bed, with gold shear curtains. the sheets were gold as well. The walls were all windows ,except one, with white shear curtains blowing in the wind. Outside the windows was a balcony with the view of the green, purple, and gold landscape. "This is your room," Timear gestured to Jack and Sam. They looked at each other and then the room. Timear walks away before they are able to tell him they aren't together.

"You can have the bed Sam. I'll sleep on the floor."

"I don't think so." Sam looks at Jack with deep love in her eyes. Jack turns away.

"I'm going to see what they have in town." He walks out the door leaving Sam in the middle of the room.

Sam went to what looked like doors on one of the walls. She opens them and she finds many elegant peasant dresses. She pulls out a sea blue one. And puts it on. It cuts low, stops right above her chest, there are no sleeves. It slits on the right side, which ends right below her thigh. The skirt of the dress was straight. She walks out to the balcony and looks at the landscaping.

Jack walks through town and comes across a stand that sales rings. There was one ring in particular that caught his eye. It was a sliver band with a heart held by two hands. The heart was an emerald. Timear comes up behind Jack, Timear is a midget that loves romance, "Oh I see you like our emerald ring."

"Yeah sure."

"You know that is a symbol of promise and marriage here." He looks at Jack and walks away. Jack continues to look at the ring.

"How much do you want for the ring?" After purchasing the ring he puts it in his pocket. and heads back to the room. When he got back he found Sam asleep on the bed. He picked up a rag and walked over to her and gently wiped the sweat from her chest. The weather was extremely hot and humid. He laid the rag on the end of the bed, took off his jacket and walked to the balcony. Sam woke up and saw Jack standing on the balcony in just his black shirt and camo pants.

"He looks amazing." Her heart fluttered. "Jack I'm going to town to get some fruit."

He turns and looks at her as she walked out. He watched as the dress revealed her bare legs. He casually lifted his hand and ran his hand down the line of her leg in the air as she walked out the door. Shortly after she left Daniel came in, in a light brown peasant shirt and brown slacks with no shoes. Teal'c shortly followed Daniel in wearing a black shirt and pants with a brown poncho.

Jack, They are going to have a feast to welcome us." Daniel says looking up from his book. Jack looks at Daniel and Teal'c.

"What the hell are you two wearing?"

"Oh they gave us these so that we would be more comfortable. You have some laying on your bed."

"No thanks I'll be fine."

Timear walks in, "The feast is ready. Please follow me."

Jack looks at Daniel and Teal'c, they follow Timear to the feast hall. Sam was already there, Jack was sat next to her, then Daniel, then Teal'c. The feast consisted of tons of meat, of the best produce, vegetables, and tons of fruit, and a never ending supply of wine. Sam and Jack made it back to the room and passed out. They woke up the next morning Jack was wearing a blue peasant shirt and black slacks. Sam wasn't in the room. Jack went out to find her. He saw her in the market looking at the necklaces. Jack noticed emeralds were very popular. Jack saw Timear, "Timear! Why are there so many emeralds?"

"Well Jack it is a source of energy for us. As well it represents love." Timear then walks hurriedly away. Jack looks up from where he was standing and noticed what Sam had on. She was wearing a two piece dress. The top was low cut, had no sleeves. The back was bare except for the strings that were tied together. The skirt had slits on either side that stopped right below her thigh and left her legs bare. He walked around town a little more trying to figure out how they could be so peaceful. He got some fruits and headed back to the room. When he walked in he saw Sam standing on the balcony. He walked up behind her, reached his hand around, pushed the slit of the skirt aside, and ran his hand down the inside of her thigh. Sam turned around some what startled.

"Jack?" She looked at him lovingly and scared.

"Shh. I've waited to long to let you know how I feel."

She wraps her arms around his neck and leans in. He kisses her passionately. she grabs his shirt and pulls it off. He takes his hand to the small of her bare back and plays with it. She giggles, He pulls her closer, She looks up in his eyes. He moves the hair out of her eyes and begins to run his fingers down her neck, then down to her waste. He begins to rub his lips down her neck and stops at the top of her shirt. She tilts her head back and lets out a satisfied sigh. He picks her up and takes her to the bed. "Jack, what if someone comes in?"

"I have already locked the door."

He lays her down, he then begins to untie her top and loosens the strings. He un zips the skirt and she lets them fall to the floor. She takes the strings that holds his pants and pulls the loose. He looks at her and she at him. "I love you Jack." He puts his hand on her leg, he lifts it up to his waist and does the same to the other, and there in that moment jack shows Sam how much he loves her.

The next morning Sam wakes up in Jacks arms. She looks at him and he has something in his hand. "Jack, what's that?"

"Its called a clad ring. Here it represents promise and marriage. but to me is show you holding my heart. It's meant to be worn around you neck close to your heart. That is if you want to be my wife?"

"Here and now?"

"Yes, we don't have to have a ceremony."

"Well what if I want on?"

There was a knock on the door, "Jack!"

"Yes Daniel what is it?"

"It looks like we may have a problem."

"What kind of problem, Daniel?"

"I think Timear could explain it better."

"We will meet you in the feast hall."

"OK..wait!..what?..we?"

"Me and Sam! Good bye Daniel!"

Jack and Sam got dressed and headed tot he feast hall. Daniel, Teal'c, and Timear were all there waiting. "Ok, Timear whats going on?"

"Well for sometime now me and my people have been experimenting with cloaking. In case we ever come under attack. We experiment on the great ring, what you call the stargate, but it disappeared."

"So what your saying Timear is that you cloacked the stargate and don't know how to uncloack it."

"Yes, we have also cloaked the city . so just in case someone comes through the great ring we don't get attacked."  
"What?! Great! So Daniel how long are we stuck here?"

"Well quite frankly I don't know. I have never seen this kind of cloak before."

"Well can you fix it?"

"Yes, given enough time."

"It looks like we have plenty of time. Because we can't go anywhere."

"Right Jack. I'll get to work." Daniel goes off to start working on the cloaking devise.

"I think I should help," Sam said.

"Oh no you don't. Your staying with me." Jack said rapping his arms around her waist.

Sam looks at Timear, "So how was your city founded?"

"It was started by two lovers, such as yourselves. The man went out to find his lover the perfect stone, to show her his love, when he stumbled on the emerald. He cut it into a heart shape put it on a silver band, he used the extra silver to shape hands around the heart. Hence the Clad ring. He then discovered the energy hidden inside the emerald and that's where our energy comes from."

Sam looks at Jack then touches the ring around her neck. Timear looks at her to see wht she was touching.

"Oh glory we have a wedding to plan! Oh my so little time! We must start right away!"

"Wow, slow down little french guy, we never said we wanted a wedding."

"You have to have a wedding, it's tradition. I assume you already spent the night together, other wise she wouldn't have the ring right?"

"Well...um...sure...yea...whatever," Jack says rolling his eyes.

Sam looks at Timear, "What's tradtion here?"

"Well when you two came I saw love in your eyes so I put you in the marriage room. That was the room of the two lovers, Locken high, and after you spend the night "together" in there you have agreed to be man and wife. Then we will start the planning for the wedding. the weddings here are unique."

"Unique?" Jack says with a lifted eyebrow.

"Yes Unique. I have planning to do, you two go have fun you, will be married soon!"

Sam and Jack go back to their room. Jack outs on a light brown shirt and walks over to the balcony, while Sam slip out of her robe and into a bath tub. Jack watches her bath through the curtains. He comes up behind her and lays his hand on her chest. "Your heart is fluttering like a humming birds wings. Why?"

"I can't believe what has happened. I have waited so long to hear you tell me you love me, and after last night I finally have what i longed for, for so long."

He picks her up out of the tub and kisses her gently, and takes her to the bed. He looks at her with knowing eyes, and takes his hand and traces the line of her body. He covers every cries and crevice with urgent but gentle kisses. She runs her fingers through his hair as he traces the inside of her thigh with his lips. Everything that happened the night before ran through her mind, and she knew she was lucky.

The next morning...

Jack woke up and Sam was in her sea blue robe, standing on the balcony. He gets up and puts on some pants and walks over to her. He places his arms around her waist and kisses the back of her neck. He then notices its raining outside.

"Jack, follow me." Sam says grabbing his hand and headed to the door.

"It's raining outside Sam."

"So." Sam runs out the door and into the city streets. Jack runs out after her.

"Your crazy ,Sam"

"I know crazy in love with you." She kisses him while running her fingers through his hair. Timear watched them from his room.

"It's been too long since this city has seen such love and passion." He turns and gets back to working on the wedding and helping Daniel fix the cloaking device."Daniel have you ever felt love?"

"Yes once...long ago..." He pauses, "I lost her to the goul'd"

"Do you still love you?"

"I will always love her," trying to get off the subject, "I think i almost have this figured out, but i don't know if we have enough power to reverse it."

"What are we to do. You and your friends need to get home right?"

"Well yes we do but if we reverse this you may not have any power left to live here."

"We can't leave the city!"

"Well you might have to!"

"No I will not!"

"Timear! Right now you don't have a choice!"

"NO!"

"Why must you be so stubborn?"

"You don't understand. We can't leave the city. Long ago there was a spell put on the gate that forbade us to leave."

"What?!"

"We tried dialing different combination but nothing ever worked."

"That's because they were random combinations. You can leave the city."

Timear looks at him in astonishment, "Are you saying that there are other places besides yours and ours out there?"

"Yes Timear and there are other races of people out there. Some hat will try to take over you planet once they find out that you can use emeralds for power."

"Your mean the Goul'd don't you?"

"How do you know about them?"

"We didn't always live here. I found a beautiful young woman that had once be possessed by one of those things. I believe she was an abidonian. The two lovers that found this place were abidonians. So i brought her here with me when we left that place. She has been in a frozen state since we brought her here because we removed the symbiont. We don't believe she is alive because she has no vital signs."

"Take me to her."

"I can't..."

Daniel cuts him off with a harsh voice, "Damn it, I said take me to her."

Timear walks over to the door just behind Daniel. He places his hand on it, "I don't think you should see this."

"Just take me to her." He said through clenched teeth.

Timear opens the door and motions Daniel to follow. The get in the room. In the center of the room was what looked like a operation table. Above it floating several inches was a beautiful abidonian woman. Daniel walks over to her and looks at her face. He begins to weep bitterly, "Why didn't you tell us of her when we came here?"

"I didn't see why we should."

"This is my wife Sharie."

Timear looks at him startled, "Your wife?"

"Yes I lost her to the goul'd. I have been searching for her ever since. Now that i have found her it does me no good. I have to loose her all over again."

"Daniel! Daniel where are you?!"

"I'm in here Sam. Whats wrong?"

"We have com...," she stopped suddenly. She looks at Daniel and knows that what she is seeing is real, "How is this possible?"

"We cant worry about this right now Sam we need to take care of these people."

"Daniel..."

"Sam whats wrong?"

"We have company. They are coming through the stargate."

"Who are 'they' ?"

"Replicators."

Timear looks at Daniel and then Sam, "What are replicators?"

"Lets hope you don't have to find out." Daniel and Sam run out of the room and to were the stargate is supposed to be. They start firing at them when all of a sudden they fall apart.

Jack looks and Sam then Daniel, "What the hell just happend?"

Timear comes up behind them," They can't survive here. The emerald power is to much for them."

"And you know this how?" Jack asks Timear.

"I don't know how i know. I just know."

"Well you better figure it out because we need all the information we can get Timear and we don't have a lot of time!"


End file.
